


Calling Grace

by ragnarok89



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Femslash, Introspection, Missing Scene, One Shot, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Kaguya/Tianzi. They would get through anything together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I call Jiang Lihua 'Tianzi', as she has been referred to by only the traditional title in both the anime and other media, to avoid confusion.

Kaguya didn't know what to say.

Tianzi might have been the young Empress of the Chinese Federation, but she still was just a little girl. While Kaguya liked to think she could handle being head mistress of the Kyoto House, she knew she had to grow up quickly.

But something was off about how Tianzi had to be put through so much at her age, just as Kaguya herself had to as well. The young Empress still deserved to know she had  _somebody_  who knew how she felt, at least.

"Kaguya?" Tianzi asked, sitting up in her seat.

"Oh hi, Tianzi," Kaguya waved as she walked over to the Empress. "I know that everything may seem out of sorts now, but we'll get through this. Just know that you're my dearest friend and I am here for you, no matter what." Kaguya smiled and knelt down next to Tianzi. "If you need me for anything, just let me know…"

"Thank you, Kaguya. If you don't mind, is it okay if we sit for a bit?" Tianzi asked in a small voice. Kaguya blushed, reminding herself again that she still had much to learn about acting her age.

"Sure," she said, standing up and settling into a chair. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, just..." Tianzi reached out and took Kaguya's hand. "Stay, for a little while."

"That's fine by me." Kaguya agreed, how could she refuse?

Tianzi squeezed her hand and smiled, the smile that Kaguya had been missing for the longest time. She found herself smiling widely and then squeezed her hand back. She knew that they would get through anything together, with all of their calling grace.


End file.
